


Soulmates

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey feels lost after his soulmate is gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = prompt: any / any / soul mark AU where the last words your soulmate will say to you are on your skin at birth [pronoun] has "Don't forget the milk" wrapped around their wrist.
> 
>  **Please notice,** I've changed the prompt slightly, and the mark is only visible after the death of the soulmate.

Zeke noticed his pale face and his reddened eyes the moment he entered the school.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The boy just shrugged and tried to escape him, not willing to talk. But Zeke was determined to stick to his guns. He grabbed for his arm and he noticed it.

The mark! 'Don't forget the milk.' As strange as Casey was but the answer for his behaviour lately. He had lost his soulmate. Casey had had a soulmate? Hard to believe. Zeke had always been sure that the boy was as alone as he was, not willing to share his life, his fate with someone else.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Casey jerked his hand away and tried to hide it; annoyed he stared at Zeke.  
"Why do you care? That's none of your business!"  
Tears were sparkling in his eyes and though Zeke usually wasn't a very compassionate guy, he couldn't help it. He pulled Casey into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, it's always hard to lose someone who was so close to you, but it will get better. I promise."

"What do **you** know," Casey sniffed.  
"You never had a soulmate. My grandma, she was the only one who was able to understand. She did love me just like a was. I always was a loner, I never had friends, even my parents don't care much about me. My dad called my the 'biggest disappointment of his life' once.

My grammy, though, there was this special bond between us. With her, I felt strong. Now I'm lost. I don't even know how to fulfil her last wish."

"The milk?"

"Where do you ..."  
Casey looked surprised first, then he remembered.  
"Oh, the mark. The milk is for the kitties. She had three of them. My mom hates cats, she won't allow me to bring them home."

He sniffed again. And suddenly everything fell into place as if this was the moment Zeke had always waited for.

"I like kitties," he said.

Casey frowned.  
"What do you mean?"

Zeke smiled at him.  
"I will take care of them. I also will have a look at you now and then if you let this happen."

"Why should you? You care about no one but yourself."

"Don't ask me about this."  
Zeke grabbed for Casey's arm and pulled him to the parking lot.  
"C'mon, let us have a look at the kitties. I guess, they are already waiting for their milk."

He knew, it was too early to tell him the truth: that Casey was the one he had always been waiting for. The only one who could be **his** soulmate.  


**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my LJ


End file.
